Technical Field
The present invention relates to an object detection apparatus which detects peripheral objects.
Related Art
Conventionally, techniques are proposed in which a range sensor such as an ultrasonic sensor is installed in an own vehicle to detect objects present around the own vehicle, the objects including a preceding vehicle, a pedestrian, and an obstacle. In addition, based on the detection results, various controls for improving running safety of the own vehicle are performed such as operation of the brake unit and an alarm to the driver (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-89077).
In the object detection apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2014-89077, a plurality of range sensors are installed in the own vehicle to calculate the position of an object in the vehicle width direction according to the principle of triangulation. In addition, when the position of the object in the vehicle width direction is within a range of the vehicle width, it is determined that the object is detected. When the position of the object in the vehicle width direction is not within the range of the vehicle width, it is determined that the object is not detected. According to the control, the object present at a position where the probability of the contact with the own vehicle is lower is prevented from erroneously detected.
In a case where an object is detected by using range sensors, the object may be detected at an incorrect position due to the influence of exterior environments such as snow, rain, and mutual interference with a sensor of another vehicle. In this case, it is concerned that control for preventing the contact with the detected object is undesirably performed, or the control for preventing the contact is not performed though required to be performed.